


Stayed.

by defnotry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defnotry/pseuds/defnotry
Summary: They stayed and waited for them to return and be back as 9.





	Stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot fiction featuring YOU (aka EXO-L) and EXO! It might be a little bit confusing but I wrote this based on the news of EXO possibly enlisting soon? Yes, I'm jumping far in conclusions but I can't help it :( We don't know how and what will happen and these are all pure fiction! So, there will be inaccuracies and you may not agree with some parts but I hope you like it! :) 
> 
> P.S. It may not have an impact but I really x2 hope you'll like it T_T  
> P.S. [2] This is unedited and not proofread. It's still subject to change once I have the time to reread it and edit some parts :)
> 
> Song Playlist:  
> EXO CBX - Cry  
> EXO - Promise  
> EXO - Don't Go

You grinned widely as you faced the camera across the stage, the old man took two snaps before you went down the stage with your parents, proudly giving them the diploma in your hands. You finally finished high school after 6 long years. Maybe college, or maybe you finally finished your master’s degree and graduated _once more._

Maybe you’re in the four walls of your classroom, taking the mathematics exam that you stayed up all night for, trying to remember all the important equations that you will be needing in the test, or you’re finally taking the board exam that you’ve long awaited for.

Maybe you could’ve landed on work after successfully passing your interview, running out of the building as you greet your family who was waiting anxiously outside for the results.

Maybe you’re in your office, slouching on your seat as you  decided to take a break from the long hours of work you had. 

Maybe you’re in the wedding halls, fingers entangled around your groom as you share a kiss.

Within those moments, there was someone waiting for you.

Six long years, and they’re finally back together.

You decided to turn on your phone, opening your social media account, only to see the first post that greeted you: **_EXO reunited as a whole group after completing their military service._** You sat there, frozen, lips trembling as you fought not to cry.

It finally came. The long awaited news that you’ve been waiting for all these years.

You waited for so many things in life, but _this._ This has always been at the back of your mind. There has always been a small tingling of hope in your heart, that someday… Someday, you’ll be able to see them together again.

Life goes on, though. You had other priorities in life. You had dreams, goals, commitments, you name it, but you never left. You never did. You have always been there by their side, silently and patiently waiting as you achieve your goals so that someday, you can proudly tell them the achievements you gained were all because of them.

You still tried to stream in between your busy schedule. You still bought their albums. You _supported_ them, nevertheless of what happened. Rumors are thrown so easily, it causes abruption within the fandom; yet, you stayed.

You stayed because you promised you will; and here you are now.

You remember the first time you saw the news. The articles, pictures, all of them… It was still vivid in your mind, and every time one of them is set to enlist, you break into tears, knowing you had to endure 2 whole years of hiatus.

Oh, how you hated that word. _Enlist._ It was every fan’s nightmare. You remember muting similar words along with it, not wanting to face reality just yet.

You scroll to your newsfeed, finding new articles being posted every minute. New pictures. Fansites reopening and rejoicing as they gather outside the venue, taking large amounts of pictures of their favorite idol. It was a long ride. Many went to other fandoms, fansites decided to close or rest, but still, there were many who stayed.

There was a livestream retweeted on your timeline. It was a fansite you knew too well. 9 members formed in a straight line as they greet a large number of reporters, photographers, and EXO-Ls.

 ** _EXO-Ls_**. You smiled as you clicked on the video, just on time as _Suho_ greeted, a wide smile on his face, along with the other members. Sehun and Kai wearing their military uniform, while the rest were in their casual set.

“1… 2… 3… **We are one!** ” They shouted, **“We are EXO!”** They bowed.

The fans screamed, while you, hands trembling, broke into tears. You couldn’t hold it in anymore and words couldn’t explain how happy you were that they are _finally_ together again. Cameras flashing in every direction, and the reporters shouting as they throw their questions at the different members. The interview was short and quick, the 9 members hurriedly going inside their van after.

You didn’t miss the large smiles on their faces, Chanyeol and Sehun bickering and teasing each other just like the old days. Suho had to stop Baekhyun and Chen from having another high note session, shouting “Ah WAE!” louder and louder as they try to pass through the crowd.

Xiumin had to calm the leader down, laughing as he sees him in distress after calming all of his members. It was just like the old days.

The livestream ended when they entered the van.

Previews are being uploaded and you could see the worldwide trend #WelcomeBackEXO on #1. Just like any other, you also tweeted, welcoming the boys that you dearly loved since your youth. You tried your best to accurately express what you feel, using old pictures of the boys–specifically the one 6 years ago, their last group pictures as a whole before they started to enlist one by one or by small groups.

You sighed heavily and closed your eyes, locking your phone after sending the long thread. “We are one…” You muttered, opening your eyes to see the various poster plastered on your walls, their albums neatly displayed in the cabinet and you couldn’t help but smile.

You turned to the side, facing the wall. You may or may not have been there since their first “We are one!” but you knew one thing’s for sure, until the very last breath, until the very last of _everything_ EXO had, you’ll be there to witness their **_last_** “We are one!”

“Six long years.” You said, “It was worth the wait.” You opened your phone, the picture of 9 of them together on stage as your homescreen first greeted you.

You chuckled, feeling a tear slip out from your eye and you wiped it off immediately. “You’re worth the wait,” You said, pertaining to the boys on your screen, “You’ll always be.”


End file.
